Drinking's not the problem
by twiggy421
Summary: When reality comes for you, you run away from it. You go to a bar to forget all your problems. She meets a green-haired man. Intoxicated and horny, what could possibly go wrong? Future lemon


Ch.1

 _Italics = Thoughts_

Dizzy. My vision was getting fuzzy. _How many drinks have I had so far?_ I stared at the shot glasses in front. As my vision started getting clearer, I tried to count the glasses on the counter. _One, two, three, four, seven, nine…yeah I definitely passed my limit already_. My lips were numb, clearly indicating that I had enough drinks for the day, but it didn't stop me from signaling the bartender for another shot. He slid me a shot glass of a reddish-brown liquid filled to the brim. I took the glass to my mouth and the strong scent of tequilla hit my nose. _Ugh I can already taste the tequila._ Knowing that I will regret my decision later, I threw the shot down my throat, feeling the burning liquid slip through my throat and into my already warm stomach. My body shivered after experiencing the horrifying aftertaste. I grabbed the piece of lime and sucked the liquid out of the citrus. The bitter sweet taste slowly started to diminish, and replaced it with a refreshing sour taste. _I can't believe people actually enjoy drinking these._ Snapping out of my thought, I looked around the bar noticing the bustling bar I first entered to, is now a quiet relaxed lounge. There were several people scattered throughout the lounge, mostly all keeping to themselves and chattering amongst their peers. _How peaceful it is._ Nobody's crying, nobody's yelling, and nobody's dying. That's all I ever want in life.

I tapped the counter signaling the bartender for another drink. I was planning on drinking the night away, torturing myself by drinking that sickening liquid. Personally, I didn't want to think of anything right now. I just wanted to let my mind wander about stupid and useless things to let time pass. But no, my mind wouldn't let me. It wanted me to remember all the resentful things that happened in the past. No matter how many years seem to pass, somehow you're always reminded of that feeling of regret no matter how much you try to forget. You think, If only I did something to prevent it. Then nobody would be hurt today. He could have still been alive today. But you didn't. That's why you're sitting here trying to forget about it. Again, pouring the strong liquid into my mouth.

I continued this cycle for who knows how long. I didn't realize a new customer walked in until he sat down next to me. _Did he really have to sit next to me? Out of all the fucking seats in the fucking lounge. He decided to sit next to me? What a piece of shit._ I didn't even bother to look at the new man. I just continued with my cycle. I tapped the counter and the bartender immediately brought me my drink. At this point my body was screaming for me to stop, but my mind distracted me enough to let my hands maneuver their way to the glass and to my lips. A sigh managed to escape before I let the glass touch my paralyzed lips. I wasn't sure how deep my sigh was, but apparently it was deep enough to make the man laugh. My movement froze not understanding his laughter.

I finally decided to take a look at the newcomer. As I turned my head the first thing I noted was his vibrant hair color. _Who the hell has green hair these days?_ Next were his three matching golden piercings that strangely entranced me. With effort, I lowered my eyes to his strong jawline. Even with my intoxicated vision, I can tell this guy was fucking hot. I managed to lower my gaze to his swords resting next to him. _One, two, three, four swords. No-no its three. Yeah it's three. Why does he have three? How does he hold three of them? Hahaha does he hold the third one in his mouth? That would be hilarious. I would love to watch him do that. It would make my day._ I turned to face forward again and downed the drink. I closed my eyes, imagining the man's movements. He put his hand on his glass. It was a clear drink. Vodka? Shouchu? Probably the latter one. He brought the glass to his smirking lips, and continued to let the drink slip through his mouth. _Wait smirking?_ I woke with the sudden realization that I was blatantly staring at the man, not imagining him.

"What's wrong? You can continue ogling at me. Just make sure I get to check you out in return" he said with a cocky smile. He let his eyes slowly wander down from my pink intoxicated face to my simple cleavage showing from my black crop top to my slender legs that was covered with my black ripped skinny jeans. I knew I looked good and all, but when a man like him checks you out, it can make any woman melt on the spot.

The urge to get up and assault the man was a strenuous task, but somehow I managed to keep calm and resume drinking. Not pleased with my silence, the man decided to continue to pester, "But really what's bothering you?" _Keep calm. Don't react to his words._ I continued drinking. "Your empty shot glasses and your depressing sighs are really starting to affect my mood too".

 _Fuck it._ "Well nobody told you to sit next to me." Smirking, "True, but I didn't want to risk letting another guy take my spot". I turned to face him with a lop-sided grin, "Your spot huh? You know, for some reason I'm getting this vibe that you're trying to hit on me…" I trailed on. I made two circles with my hands, creating a fake binocular to get a closer look at the man. I tried to lean towards him to get into his personal space, but I ended up swaying back and forth between him and my seat. "Ohhhh! You're a hottie! Haha I mean if you want to get it on with someone like me, try your best. But honestly I wouldn't recommend it though, I'm a handful". I swayed back to the front, "Another shot!" I shouted at the bartender.

As soon as he brought the glass over, I grabbed it and took it straight to my lips. As I started to dump the liquid into my mouth, his hand stopped me. He gave me a serious look. As if he's seriously considering my proposal. I tugged my hand away from his grasp and continued pouring the rest of the content into my mouth. Because of the man's interception, I couldn't swallow the rest of the horrible liquid. The tingling bitter taste spread rapidly throughout my mouth, and I couldn't help but make a disgusted face. _Ughh! This is the reason why I hate alcohol!_ Engrossed with the taste of disgust, I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts with a firm grasp on my chin. The firm hands pulled my face to the side, and made me look up at the man.

 _Oh god..he looks like a Greek god._ He gave me that smirk that just made you automatically subservient. His finger slowly stroked my chin, almost making me purr into his hands. _This feels good. I can get addicted to this._ Suddenly his strokes stopped, making me open my closed eyes to look at the god again. He had a piece of lime in his hand, and he slowly put it in his mouth. _Oh shit. That's fucking hot._ We both knew what we wanted, so no questions were asked. He had his firm fingers on my chin still, and brought his face over to mine. None of this was going to be sweet and fluffy.

We crushed our lips onto each other's, enjoying the sensation of each other's warm lips. As he opened his mouth, I stuck my tongue in his to taste the lime. It wasn't just the lime I tasted. His muskiness scent mixed in with the citrusy flavor. The taste of a man. It felt so raw, I started to lose myself in the kiss. As the citrus flavor died down, the man came up for air to spit out the fruit. He then grabbed my face with both of his hands, and leaned down again to lightly bite my paralyzed lip. He pulled and sucked on it teasingly, managing to get a moan out of me. He took that chance to make his way into my cavern, and dominate my mouth. It's as if he knew that my mouth was my number one erogenous zone. He kept alternating from teasing my lips to battling my tongue. I was drowning in my senses, so I held onto his broad chest to keep myself in check. But boy was I wrong. As I touched his hard chest, my fingers started aching for more. It would climb up from his chest to his neck, and eventually decided to reside there.

He did the same, and slowly descended his fingers from his chin to my neck, flicking his finger behind my ear. He then made his way down the side of my chest, ghosting over my side boob, and down to my waist. He grabbed my waist firmly, as if he was trying to leave a mark. I couldn't help but rub my inner thighs together, hoping to get some friction to stimulate my nether area. I'm not sure if I was doing it too obvious, but he noticed. He took his tongue out to smile against my lips. He stared into my eyes as if he knew everything about me. My likes, my quirks, my family, my past..

I somberly came back to reality, and remembered that we were making out at a bar. The bartender being a gentleman, went to the other counter to serve other guests, leaving us to our business. _Thanks dude!_

The man eventually separated from my body, but was still close enough for me to smell his musky scent. _I can't end the night like this. My body's too hot.._ As if he read my mind his voice rang, "I'm going to take your offer". I smiled at his response, "Let's get out of here then stranger". I pulled the bills from my pocket and threw them on the counter. He did the same, and grabbed his swords and placed it on his hip. As I turned to walk towards the exit, he spoke one word, "Zoro". He chuckled at my confused face, and grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. "My name baka". Finally understanding what he meant, I tugged at the hand pulling me and responded, "Ayame"


End file.
